The Missing Scenes in Their Story
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: What if something had happened in Woman in the Sand that changed every episode thereafter. This story, explores that possibility. Each chapter equals a scene in each episode. Bones and Booth fluff, comedy, love, and all that jazz.
1. The Woman in the Sand

**The Missing Scenes in Their Story**

**Ok, so I have this idea… I wish I had started it way back when but anyway, I'll do it before this next season starts. Suppose something happened in The Woman in the Sand in season 2 that changed the course of Bones in the future. Well that's what I'm proposing. And I will go through each of the episodes after that one, and add in a new scene that pertains to the "incident". So here's the first chapter…**

**XxXxX**

She sat on her sofa. Not in a relaxed manor however, like she would have normally done. Instead Temperance Brennan was sitting forward, her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped tightly in one another. She was waiting.

They'd returned from Las Vegas earlier that day. It had been one yell of a vacation. _Wait, _she thought, scolding herself for letting that slip. _We had worked on a case. We were there for professional reasons. Oh, but how unprofessional we'd been._

She was waiting. Waiting for him. _Where is he? _Her mind reeled with the facts of the past three days. Not facts of the case, but of what had gone on between them. The night before they left, after the case had been solved they had decided to celebrate. However, Booth being as beaten up as he was, Brennan refused to let him wander around the "City of Sin" as he'd called it.

_Then go get us some drinks. _He had told her. _Or order room service. _When she picked up the phone he added, _you know that room service is for people who are too 'busy' to get their food themselves,_ he had said with a wink.

Temperance had sighed and called in anyway, _I don't want you here by yourself,_ was her only explanation. She ordered them a small dinner, wine, and a few other miscellaneous alcoholic beverages upon Booth's request.

After it had arrived and they'd settled, Booth held his glass high, _Here's to us. _

_To us. _She repeated barely above a whisper.

Their celebration lasted longer than it should have, as Temperance recalled as she sat on her sofa now. She'd woken to a cell phone blaring an annoying and incessant noise, sounding very much like the "Mexican Hat Dance". She had reached over to grab the phone, pulling it very close to her face. Noticing that it wasn't her phone, but Booths, Temperance set it down slowly as she turned her head. Beside her lay her partner. Lifting up the sheet slowly, Temperance confirmed her fear. _Yup, we're both naked. _As she sat up quickly the room around her spun wildly. She groaned as she pushed her mussed hair away from her sensitive eyes. She climbed out of bed pulling all of the blankets with her, wrapping them tightly around her body, leaving a naked Booth ass up in bed. Moving to her bag she pulled something out of it before moving to Booth's side of the bed. Sliding the plastic glove onto her hand, Temperance hesitated before smacking Booth's backside.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before his eyes slowly made their away open. When he saw he standing before him, wrapped in blankets with a confused expression on her face, he had thought it was a dream. It took him a few seconds to realize; for one he was naked and two it was most definitely _not_ a dream. Booth jolted into an upright position, grabbing the pillow behind his head and placing it onto his lap.

_Bones? _He had asked, begging for an explanation.

She shrugged in a meaningless fashion. _Do you think we… _She alluded.

Booth lifted the pillow slightly, looking down at himself. _Well, I'm pretty sure I did, I don't know about you._

Temperance blew air out her mouth quickly, making her bangs fly up without caution. _I was afraid of that. I think I did also._

Booth looked at her, one eyebrow raised slightly as he pointed back and forth between them. _Do you think we…_

_Booth, don't be an idiot. Of course we did. _She sighed storming to the other side of the room and back. _I woke up naked in your bed and… _She paused, noticing the shine of metal on her finger. _Oh your God, Booth, did we do this too? _She asked holding her hand up for him to see.

_Shit. _ He said under his breath, he sighed. _It was bad enough getting my mom to stop pra_ying for my soul when I had Parker out of wedlock. And now I've gone and got myself, _IN wedlock just in the wrong sort of way._

_We can't tell your mother, I've never even met the woman! _Temperance shouted. _Hell, we can't tell anyone. Especially not Angela! _She finished, pointing a finger at him for effect. She pacing had quickened.

Her motions, making him seasick, had to stop. _Bones, _he said standing up, the pillow falling to the floor as he halted her movements with his hands on her shoulders. _You're killing me with your pacing. Now don't worry about it ok?_

She tried to keep her eyes locked at him, but the second she looked down she'd regretted it. _Booth. _She said, looking over toward the bed.

_Yeah, I know. _He stated, reaching over and grabbing the pillow as a blush crept up his cheeks.

_No, Booth. _She hurried toward the bathroom. _We have to be on our plane in an hour and a half._

_Shit._

She couldn't sit and wait anymore, she had to do something. Standing, Temperance began to pace the length of her apartment. They'd talked very little on the plane ride back to DC. He had said something about an annulment and she had continued to read. An annulment? For some reason she didn't like that word.

She stopped suddenly as she heard the sound of something at her door. Not a knock, just movement. Jogging softly to the door, Temperance looked through the peephole. On the other side of her door was her partner, pacing the four feet in front of her door repeatedly. Reaching into her pocket to grab her phone, Temperance speed dialed number one. Upon hearing the ringing on the other side of the door and him answer as he always did by saying his name into the speaker, Temperance sat down on her sofa. "Will you please stop pacing and get in here." She said, flipping her phone shut.

Another two seconds later, Booth entered her apartment. Without a word he moved to the living room and sat on a chair facing her. They were silent for several minutes.

"So." He said, attempting his chair smile, which was shot down as she spoke.

"So what, Booth?" Her voice was tinged with anger and perhaps a little hurt. She stood and marched toward the kitchen.

Booth followed slowly after her. "Do you want to get this annulled?" He asked, his voice soft but probing.

"Of course I do." She said angrily, her voice rising slightly. "I don't want to be married right now. Least of all to you." Her last sentence was filled with venom; she avoided the sad look that fell to his face.

"Ok." He said. "I'll work everything out and track down the papers we need."

She nodded. "You understand where I'm coming from though, right? We're professional partners and friends. Just friends. Why put ourselves through something we weren't meant to do together?"

Booth shrugged, he looked at her as she stared intently at her feet. With a sigh, Booth turned away and headed toward the door, he stopped as he reached for the handle. "Would being married to be really be all that bad?" He asked in a low voice. When she didn't respond, he pulled open the door and left a gaping whole in her apartment.

Temperance stood there alone, thinking for another five minutes, contemplating the meaning of his question. A question that she would be contemplating late into that night.

**XxXxX**

**Will they stay married or not?? You will soon find out. **

**I hope you liked it and found it intriguing. I'll be doing every episode so of course you know that the next one is "Aliens in a Spaceship". I'm trying to navigate this idea through each episode so pardon me if it takes me a while to post. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Aliens in a Spaceship

**The Missing Scene: Aliens in A Spaceship**

**XxXxX**

He couldn't think about it. About the fact that he'd let it happen or the fact that he'd almost lost one of the most important people in his life. It made him sick to his stomach.

Twice during their search for the car that contained her and their friend, Booth had excused himself from the room of squints to empty the contents of his stomach. And now, he'd just gotten home from church when he felt a new wave of nausea. He dropped his hand on the toilet handle allowing it to wash away his lunch and slid back against the opposite wall, head in his hands resting on his bent knees.

It was his fault. Or at least that's what he gathered. He thanked God silently one more time as he thought about what might've happened to her. A wave of panic set in at a thought, _I didn't walk her to her car. _Reaching into his pocket Booth yanked out his cell phone and hit speed dial for her apartment. He waiting impatiently for her to answer, silently willing her to pick up.

"Brennan." She answered, her voice a little more tired than normal but nothing out of the ordinary.

He released the breath he'd been holding, grateful that she was all right. When he heard her say hello questioningly he finally answered.

"Bones?" He said, not sure how to explain the call.

"Is that you Booth?"

He cleared his throat. "Hey Bones. I just wanted to make sure you got home alright."

Glad that he couldn't see her, Temperance Brennan smiled at the receiver. "I'm fine Booth. I think I might have a little trouble sleeping but due to today's events I suppose that that wouldn't be an unlikely side effect."

He answered her honestly. "Yeah, me too." This statement astounded both partners equally creating a wave of silence that fell upon them. Booth was the first to speak. "Do you mind if we stay on the phone? Until we fall asleep I mean."

Brennan thought for a moment, her lip worrying between her teeth. "I don't know Booth, don't you-"

"Please." He interrupted. "Just-just please, do this for me."

What could she have said? _No, Booth I'm trying to divorce you not fall in love with you? _Because that's almost what came to her mind, except for the fact that falling in love with Booth would be irrational much like the irrationality of love all together.

"Alright." _What could it hurt? _She thought, avoiding the voice in her brain that told her that this could potentially hurt them both a great deal.

"Thank you." He said, the emotions of the day rolling over him as he moved himself to his bedroom. "I'm glad you're alright."

She smiled lightly. "Just think," she said, trying for a joke. "If I had died you wouldn't have to deal with this whole divorce thing." But her light laugh wasn't returned.

He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "Temperance," his voice was heavy with emotion. "I'm glad you didn't die."

Sensing his seriousness, Temperance responded solemnly. "I know, Booth."

They sat in silence for the remainder of the night, each one falling asleep on their own accord. Even though they would never mention it to one another, they were both equally comforted by the sound of the other's soft breathing into the phone.

**XxXxX**

**This one was hard to do. I wasn't going to really even mention the marriage because it was so difficult, but I got it in and I'm somewhat satisfied. The next should be better, I promise.**

**Review, please.**


	3. The Headless Witch in the Woods

**Missing Scene: The Headless Witch in the Woods.**

**(Mid-episode)**

**XxXxX**

As she walks past him in the lab Booth cant help the anger he feels. He places his hand on her lower back and guides her to a storage closet.

"Booth?" She somewhat yells, unsure of what his intentions are. "What are you doing and why are we in a closet?"

"Are you seriously going on a date with that fireman?" He asks, his voice disapproving and incredulous.

She sighs and places a hand on her hip. "His name is Will Hastings and I don't see how that's any of your business, Booth."

As she reaches for the door handle Booth places his hand on top of hers, halting her movement as she turns back to face him. "It is my business, we're partners and he is directly involved with our case, Bones."

Shaking his hand off of hers angrily she places both hands on her hips now and leans in indignantly. "You are just jealous."

His mouth forms an "o" as he stands there fumbling for words. "I am _so_ not jealous." Trying to cover for his blunder he says, "I just think it's inappropriate for you to be dating when you're married to another man."

Now it was her turn to form a shocked "o" with her mouth. "I can't believe you just used the marriage excuse! A, we were drunk and B, neither of us even _wants_ to be in this marriage." Her voice was just below a shout.

"Well, I sure as hell don't want to be in this marriage right now!" He threw back at her, leaning in a little closer.

As she was looking into his eyes she almost willingly agreed not to go. His hot breath was on hers and his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips every few seconds. Stepping back suddenly, Temperance brought everything into focus.

Her voice was low and direct. "This is my life Booth, don't presume to think that just because you put some ring on my finger in a drunken stupor, that you have any say in the things that I do."

Without a second look Temperance Brennan opened the closet door and left her partner standing there alone, speechless for the second time that day.

Thinking back on it later that night when he was lying alone in his bed, their fight was what really made Booth feel guilty about having to arrest Will during their dinner. Although he was glad the man was in jail and that he'd been right, he wasn't prepared for the effect his rightness would have on his partner. So he'd given her a "man" hug and assured her that not everyone will leave. After all, he wasn't planning too.

**XxXxX**

**Oh goodness, I'm so pleased with this one. I just finished the last chapter about a half hour ago and this one seemed to just pour right out of my noggin. Hoped ya liked.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Judas on a Pole

**Missing Scene: Judas on a Pole**

**Sorry it took me a bit I was out of commission with a nasty case of an ear infection and other sickly ickyness. But luckily I'm all better and writing again for you!**

**XxXxX**

Booth entered his office and sat down with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he used his other to turn on his computer screen. As he waited for it to boot up, he thought about the events of the past day.

Earlier that day he had watched the pain in her eyes as she'd watched the remnants of her family drive away from her, leaving her yet again. He had seen the perceived failure that lay hidden underneath all her layers and he was amazed that she could even think that she didn't belong to a family. And lastly, he had seen the relief in her gorgeous features as he told her that she did belong.

He had desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her fully for the first time since that night in Vegas.

Pausing his thoughts of his partner, Booth scrolled through his inbox. His eyes and heart stopped on one email in particular. Subject: Marriage Certificate.

In the email there was an attached jpeg and in the text box it read:

_Agent Booth,_

_I'm still unclear of the information you're looking for. Based on all the information I received this was the only thing that made the slightest bit of sense. I hope you can make more of it than I did._

_Sorry if I was unhelpful. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you._

_Agent Morton_

He sucked in a deep breath before clicking on the attached file. It took a second to load, but as soon as the entire file appeared on his screen Booth's stomach flopped. He didn't know how to feel or how to respond. But most of all, he couldn't figure out how on earth he would tell her what had really happened in Vegas.

**XxXxX**

**I thought about telling you guys the secret but I'll just save it. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. The Man in the Cell

**Missing Scene: The Man in the Cell**

**XxXxX**

"_You know, what happened to Cam happened because . . . we had a personal relationship." He said, as he watched his son wave, a large smile on his face. _

"_Had?" She asked._

"_Yeah. People who work in . . . high-risk situations they can't be involved romantically because it leads to things like what happened."_

_She nodded in understanding, to herself mostly. "High-risk situations."_

"_Every single day it's with us. There's this line, and we can't cross it. You know what I'm saying?" He looked at her finally._

"_Yes. I understand." She took a deep breath as she waved at his son. "He seems okay now."_

"_Yeah, you know, it's important to make things right. I just don't know how. I don't know how."_

"You'll figure it out Booth." She said, resting a hand on his forearm. "I know you will. He's your son and he loves you. Just look at him."

Booth looked up to see his son waving and smiling excitedly. He gave a short laugh. "Maybe you're right, Bones."

She didn't tell him that she knew she was right because it wasn't what he needed to hear. They sat together in silence for a few more moments before his words began to sink in. "Booth, were you talking about you and Cam or you and me?"

Here it was. The question he thought she wouldn't ask but was unlucky enough that she did. "Both, I think." He sighed as he turned to her slightly. "Cam and I are over. We have been but I still care for her."

"Is that why you felt the need to stay with her in the hospital?" She asked, her brow neatly furrowed in thought.

"Yes." He agreed. "I was worried that I would lose a friend that meant a lot to me."

Temperance nodded in understanding. "Then what about me?"

"What about you?"

She tried to push off the uncomfortable feeling she felt at probing for answers. "You had said that your 'crossing the line' and 'high-risk situations' speech pertained to me in some way."

He adjusted himself so that he was facing her. "Bones... Temperance, what happened between us in Vegas was just that. We crossed a line."

"I agree, which is why I've been hoping to get it annulled." She added.

Booth nodded. "Well, in order to get everything processed I needed to track down our marriage certificate but I couldn't find one."

Booth saw a strange mix of emotions flash over her features, and for once he couldn't understand what she was feeling. "So that means we're not married right?" She asked.

He sighed. "Here's the thing. I found _a_ marriage certificate." He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "We got married for sure Bones, but not as Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan."

"What do you mean?" A lump formed in her throat as she spoke. "I don't understand what you're telling me Booth."

"It means-" he paused, clearing his throat. "It means, that we got married as Roxie and Tony."

"That would make our marriage null and void." She concluded.

He nodded in response. "You got your wish, Bones."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Yelled the blonde headed little boy as he ran towards the bench. "Did you see me?"

Booth smiled. "Yeah, Buddy I did."

"Daddy, is Bones-Lady gonna come eat with us?" Parker asked, using his charm smile the way only a Booth could do.

Booth looked over at his partner, trying to hide that he could finally read her worried and thoughtful expression.

"Actually Parker, I've got to get home." As she saw the pout on the little boy's face she immediately felt guilty, almost as much as when she'd made it clear to Booth that he was the last man she'd ever want to marry. "Maybe another time ok?" She asked, standing.

"Alright." Said Parker, shuffling his feet in disappointment.

Wanting to say goodbye to his partner alone, Booth knelt down and spoke to his son. "Hey Buddy why don't you go have a ride one more time before we head out?"

An excited "yesss" was the only response they received as they watched his son run to the end of the Merry-Go-Round line.

"Listen, Bones." Booth began, looking towards the ground. "I'm sorry this all got so messed up and out of control. But most of all I'm sorry that you regret it."

She looked up at him then, shocked by his wording. "Why, you don't?"

He let out another deep sigh and something inside him felt that he had to be honest. "I regret that in our drunken state we rushed into a marriage but out of everything else that happened that night… the only thing I regret, Bones, is that we don't remember. First chances only happen once and they mean more than every other possible chance combined."

In typical Bones fashion, Booth could physically see the wheels turning in her head as she logged and processed all of his words and analyzed their meaning. Finally her eyes locked with his, they were filled with a startling sadness. And when he stepped forward to reach for her she pulled away. Without another word she turned and walked away from him and away from another chance to be them.

**XxXxX**

**Secret's out. The secret I had actually planned on doing from the beginning. But don't worry we have all of the next season and a half to go through and that should be interesting to see what progresses.**

**Sneak Peek Missing Scene: Booth talks to Dr. Wyatt.**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**


	6. The Girl in the Gator

**Missing Scene: The Girl in the Gator**

**XxXxX**

Booth began to cook the large steaks with a satisfied smile on his face, the grilling and the fact that he could have his gun back affirming his manhood.

"Now, Agent Booth," said the psychiatrist in his thick British accent. "I feel as though there is something else we might discuss."

Not looking over at him as he flipped a steak Boothz replied, "Yeah and what's that Gordon?"

"Your partner." He sighed. "You haven't told me a lot about this woman and I feel as though there is something going on with her that may have led to the demise of that defenseless clown."

Booth set down the tongs and turned towards the PhD., leaning his back up against the newly built brick structure. "There's a lot going on there." When the doctor gave Booth a look to continue he did just that, letting a rush of air release from his lungs before he began. About a month ago Bones and I had a case in Vegas. Things happened and…"

"Agent Booth, did you have sex with your partner?" Questioned Wyatt an eyebrow raised in interest.

"No- Well, yes." He stuttered.

"Well, which is it?"

"We slept together, yes." Booth finally got out. "But we were drunk and neither of us remember."

"Are you sure about that? Did you ask her if she remembered or not?" Dr. Gordon Wyatt was a smart man and he made Booth think about things in a way he hadn't before. But in this case, Booth really didn't want to think about it.

"Well, no. I guess I just assumed." Booth thought for a moment before shaking his head and continuing. "But that's not even the real problem… We sorta got married."

"Sort of?" Wyatt pondered. "I do believe you can get married and then not get married but I'm fairly certain you can't 'sort of' get married."

"We got married under the identities of the two people we were undercover as." Booth stated matter-of-factly.

Dr. Wyatt clapped his hands together in applause. "Bravo, Agent Booth. I suppose I was wrong to doubt your abilities to do the seemingly impossible."

Booth gave him a half smile. "You got that right Gordon."

"So what does this have to do with harming innocent clowns?" Wyatt watched as the Special Agent turned back to the girl. "Agent Booth, you've grown a lot since we began talking and I think you're very capable of sussing this out on your own. So, let me here it."

He took another deep breath before he spoke. "Bones was really quick to want it annulled when she thought that we were really married. But all I kept thinking was that I couldn't imagine it being with someone else." He turned back around to face Gordon. "I've always been the kind of guy who, when I get married, that will be it. The one and only."

"Agent Booth," Gordon began, he voice kind and contemplative. "Is Dr. Brennan your 'one and only'?"

"No." He brushed off the question. "Well, maybe. I really don't know."

"But it's not a possibility you'd be willing to rule out?" Suggested Wyatt.

Booth nodded. "I guess it was just hard to handle the news that we didn't really get married, plus the fact that she was so eager to get out of it without even sitting down and discussing it."

"Perhaps you're assuming too much again." Gordon Wyatt suggested.

Booth thought for a minute as he stared back at the darkening steaks. "So you think Bones was really upset about this?"

The doctor touched his finger to the side of his nose as a gesture of agreement.

"No." Booth shook his head. "She wanted the annulement. Plus, she didn't seem so disappointed when she found out that we weren't really married."

Dr. Gordon Wyatt stood. "People handle grief and problem situations in a multitude of ways, some accept and others deny or lock away their true feelings." Gordon smiled at the Agent, stealing a quick glance at the grill. "I think I'll go get some plates and flatware for our dinner."

As Booth stood alone in front of the grill his mind reeling with all the things that he and his partner didn't and wouldn't say to each other on a daily basis, he decided with a stern nod of his head that this was something he needed to discuss with her. If he couldn't tell her how he felt now, he feared he'd never gain the courage.

**XxXxX**

**Hope you enjoyed and I hope I captured Gordon Gordon alright. Let me know what you think…**

**Coming up… Who loves Sully, cause I don't!**


	7. The Man in the Mansion

**Missing Scene: The Man in the Mansion**

**Sorry its been a bit everyone… I've been working a lot this week. But I promise I'll get back into this quickly.**

**XxXxX**

"_I slept with Sully last night." Temperance said, in response to Booth's questions about hers and Angela's previous conversation._

_Booth rubbed his neck somewhat uncomfortably. "Oh. I thought you already, uh …"_

"_No. Last night." She affirmed._

"_Ah. It's really none of my business." Although he wanted it to be, Booth couldn't shake the sickly feeling in his stomach._

_She looked at him then, needing his support in this. "Except we're partners." _

"_Yeah, there's that-" He said, trying his best to offer her something._

"_And you...told me about your socks." She tried._

"_Mhm. Sex. Socks. Pretty much the same word." Shrugged Booth, trying to draw some humor into their situation._

_After a light pause Brennan spoke. "Do we have a case, or are you just visiting?"_

"_Yeah, I'll fill you in on the way. It's messy, better get some protection." Booth wiggled his eyebrows at her._

_She walked out of her office as she spoke, leaving him to follow. "Let me get my gumboots."_

_Her tone was serious and Booth laughed lightly. As he stood he fidgeted with his tie. "Yeah. I'm gonna need a flashier tie."_

When she returned to the office, boots in hand, he was standing in front of the closed door. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and they walked towards the parking garage together. They were silent for a long while until they had safely driven out of the confines of the concrete structure on onto the busy roads of the city.

"Is something wrong Booth?" She asked looking at him across the car.

Booth blew out a long stream of breath. "Nah, you know its all this therapy crap and work."

"Liar." Her bluntness startled him. "I mean I know that you don't like therapy, but you love your work."

"That's not it Bones." Booth said honestly, making eye contact with her briefly.

"Then what is it?" She asked, her concern evident in the tone of her voice. "Come on, Booth. Is this about Hodgins betraying some kind of man law?"

"It's the 'Man Code', Bones." He sighed again, this time in frustration. "Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded fervently. "Yes, Booth. You're my partner."

"Alright." Booth caved, he had said he'd be honest and now was his chance. "It's this thing with Sully."

"You mean me and Sully?" She asked, turning as far in her seat as she could to face him. "What about us?" Her last word was said with force, as if waving the 'Temperance and Sully union flag' in front of his face.

"I just-" he didn't want to hurt her, and he knew that being honest would do just that. So he decided not to tell her how he felt about her, instead he went with telling her how he felt about her and Sully. "Bones, I just don't think it's a good idea. He's- well he-"

"He's what Booth?" She shot back. "He's nice? He's good to me? Is that what you wanted to say Booth, because all of that's true." Her eyes were frozen hiding any signs of emotion. She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Don't you ruin this for me."

He said it then, unable to hold back how he felt any longer. "What about what we could have had, huh Bones?"

"No!" She yelled. "That's not fair. You had a whole month to talk to me about Vegas and you never did, Booth. Its not fair to bring it up now."

Booth pounded a hand on his steering wheel. "I can't help it. I think about it all the time. I shot a clown because of it."

She held up a hand. "Wait, I thought you shot the clown because of what happened to Cam with Epps."

"You would think that wouldn't you?" He said angrily, his voice raising more than he'd have preferred.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Temperance, shooting him an accusatory glare.

They pulled into the site of the crime scene. Pulling the gear shift into park he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to her pointing a finger at her. "Everything is so clinical with you! You can't see anything other than the Bones on your table. You cant' see who really has feelings for you."

She slapped him, hard across his cheek. In reality, she was surprised she'd done it. But as she removed herself from the car she showed no sign of remorse. Before slamming the car door, she turned to face him. "Sully cares a lot about me Booth. And I care a lot for him." She exhaled, willing her insides to cool down. "What we had, or could have had is non-existent now. I need you to see that and be happy for me." She was about to leave, but turned around once more. "Because you're my partner and friend, I'm going to compartmentalize everything that was just said and try to forge it. And for your sake, I promise not to breath a word of this to Sully."

She closed the door surprisingly lightly for how angry she must have felt. Booth sat alone in the car for a few minutes before joining his partner in the field.

**XxXxX**

**Hope you're not too angry. Let me know how you feel about it.**


	8. The Bodies in the Book

**Missing Scene: Bodies in the Book**

**XxXxX**

"I shot a door." He admitted as he stared into the cup of light brown fluid.

"Did it offend you in some way, Agent Booth?" The therapist asked. "Would you like some milk in your tea?"

Booth shook his head. "I don't drink tea." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I just thought you should know I shot another inanimate object. Does it mean something?"

"Why do you think you shot the unfortunate door?" Wyatt asked, taking a sip from his own amber drink.

He shrugged in response. "I was going after a suspect who was evading me."

"That hardly seems like an issue in concern with your psychological state." Wyatt saw the relief on the agent's face. "I doubt it's likely that your feelings for Dr. Brennan are at fault."

Booth sighed. He hated it when Gordon Gordon made such a strong connection to the topics Booth intended not to talk about.

"How is that going?" Wyatt questioned.

"She's dating a fellow agent." Booth disclosed, receiving an interested glance for Wyatt. "What?"

Dr. Wyatt set down his cup and folded his hands on the table. "I find it incredibly interesting that you didn't try to attempt composure on the matter."

"It bothers me." Booth said simply. "I try to be nice and supportive. I ignore the turning in my stomach as they kiss and make goo goo eyes at each other."

"Do you have reason to believe that theirs is a serious relationship?" Wyatt asked.

"She's denied it." Replied Booth.

"That seems only natural of Dr. Brennan."

"Yeah but I think he's been getting through to her… making her realize," he sighed, "how she feels about him."

"And you don't want that to happen?" Wyatt suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Well… No." Booth ran a hand over his face and sighed. "What I mean is that I want what's best for her."

Wyatt shifted. "And that's not you?"

Booth stared down the PhD across from him. "Temperance knows what's best for her. And… if that's not me then- well then, it's just not me."

Dr. Wyatt was the one who sighed this time. "You're very noble, Agent Booth."

"Yeah," he looked out the window to the street outside. "Yeah, I guess I am."

**XxXxX**

**Sorry it so simple and short. But we all know who leaves in the next chapter!!**


	9. The Boneless Bride in the River

**Missing Scene: The Boneless Bride in the River**

**XxXxX**

Sully was gone.

This would have made him happy and in some ways it did. But as Seeley Booth looked at his partner's face he felt nothing like the happiness he'd imagined. She sat slumped in the booth across from him pushing the green pieces of her salad around her plate.

"Come on Bones," Booth tried, "cheer up." He attempted to flash her a charm smile but at her withering look he wiped it from his face.

She set her fork down firmly. "Booth, please don't act like this isn't exactly what you've been hoping for." Temperance pushed her plate away finally.

He looked down at his own plate. "Of course, I didn't want this."

"Please," she started, getting frustrated. "I know you Booth." Temperance stood then, gathering her coat. "And judging by everything that happened when this thing with me and Sully started, you were hoping for an ending this perfect. Congratulations, you got your wish."

He could see the hurt and anger in her eyes, but he knew that most of her anger was towards Sully and not him. Booth watched his partner leave and hail a cab.

**XxXxX**

**Sorry it's so short but since we all know what happens in the next episode with Dr. Wyatt so I think you'll like the new chapter.**


	10. The Priest in the Churchyard

**Missing Scene: Pri****est in the Churchyard**

**XxXxX**

When he found her, it was dark outside as well as within the large sterile building. She stood bent over at the waist leaning over a set of remains. He walked softly so that she wouldn't hear him and as he reached the platform her leaned against a nearby pillar. Seeley watched her as she examined the bones, the way her fingers touched each bone with care, and the curve of her soft body under the harsh lights.

"I know you're there, Booth." She said finally, as she set down the tibia with a sigh. At his nervous laugh she explained, "I've found that when you're appraising a situation, object or perhaps a person you tend to clear your throat. So which is it?"

Booth pushed himself away from the pillar and walked to the bottom of the steps, being in casual attire now, he didn't have his access card. "I brought Thai food." He said holding up the bag with a smile.

They shared a long look before her eyes broke and she walked down from the platform, shoving her hands in her pockets. Temperance walked past him into her office, turning on the light as she entered. He followed slowly behind her making sure this time that he made no noise in his throat as he watched her walk away.

They sat together on her office sofa comfortably quiet as they ate their dinner. "I'm glad Dr. Wyatt fixed us." She said as she took a bite of the last spring roll. When Booth didn't answer but instead attempted to hide the roll of his eyes she gave him a curious look.

Booth threw what was left of a crab Rangoon back into a take out tray, suddenly not as hungry as he'd thought. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Picking up the sarcasm in his voice she cocked her head to the side as she regarded him. "Is something wrong, Booth?"

He sighed and pushed himself to the edge of the couch, leaning towards her with his elbows on his knees. "Nothing's wrong, Bones. Everything is just peachy."

"Booth, I'm not dense. I know when something's wrong with you." She reached for his forearm but ended up grasping at air as he stood and paced the floor on the other side of her coffee table. Sensing his uneasiness, Brennan spoke in a soothing tone. "Please, talk to me Booth."

He sighed before turning to face her, pushing his jacket away as he placed his hands on his hips. "You can't honestly tell me that you feel better about all of this?"

She stared at him. "Well I did until now."

"Really?" He questioned, staring her down.

She sighed, bringing her eyes to gaze at the floor. "I suppose I wasn't completely convinced with Dr. Wyatt's assessment. I merely thought that going along with the situation would relieve some of our tension and bring balance back into our professional relationship."

He gave her a crooked smile. "Great minds think alike, Bones."

"So what do we do?" Asked Brennan, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Booth shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way slowly to the couch and took a seat beside her. "I think the logical thing would be to talk about it."

They sat in silence for a moment before Temperance spoke, her words came out quick and as soon as she'd said them she wished she hadn't; "Dr. Wyatt told me I wanted to be inside of you." She watched as his mouth opened and closed, no words exiting. "When I told him I wanted to do what you do in the interrogation room."

He nodded in understanding, and then shook his head with a smile at his misinterpretation. "He told me that I'm unsure of where I stand with you and that I don't know what will or will not catch fire."

"And he told us that I didn't leave because of you." She finished.

"Is any of that really true?" He asked. They sat side by side, knees almost touching, their elbows on their knees.

Her chin sat in the palm of her right hand as she spoke to him. "I really do want to know what goes on inside your head. What you think and feel about things." She sighed. "About me maybe."

He nodded, thankful of her honestly but begrudging the fact that she now expected the same from him. "I think I find it difficult to know what crosses the line with you. Figuring out what you want from our partnership and from me." Booth leaned back against the couch, when she didn't continue he asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. "Did you stay because of me?"

Temperance sighed. "Partially, yes." She paused. "And partially no. Dr. Wyatt had said that I need purpose in my life and he was right. There is no purpose for me on a boat with Sully. He didn't make my life anymore purposeful. But you, Booth, you give my life a great deal of purpose."

Booth could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. He reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"Over the past three years you have given me things I could never have wished for. You've given me a purpose, and in doing so, have become a large part of it."

Booth smiled to himself, his chest warming with pride. "This might sound a little corny but… in a way, Bones, I think we complete each other."

She laughed. "Actually Booth, coming from you that sounds ridiculously corny."

He smiled at her before squeezing her arm lightly. "But it's true, Temperance." Her smile faded at the seriousness in his voice and the use of her name. "You help me fulfill my purpose just as much as I do yours. And it's not just professional."

She let the silence float over them for a moment before agreeing. "I know." Temperance looked down at the floor, mustering enough courage for the words she was about to speak and the confrontation she didn't want to have. "Booth, about what happened after Vegas…"

"It's okay, Bones." He said with a smile as he sat back against the coach, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's just move on for now, yeah?"

She nodded silently. For a few moments they sat quietly beside each other. Brennan reached forward and grabbed a take out container and leaned back against her partner's arm.

"Hey, don't eat all of that this time okay?" He asked with a smile, attempting to reach over her shoulder and into the container.

Brennan dodged his hand, swatting it with her chopsticks. "That's what you get for eating the last crab Rangoon." She smiled at him before reluctantly handing over the take out container, receiving a childlike giddy smile for the special agent.

**XxXxX**

**Sorry I take forever. I get ideas then have trouble going through with it.**

**Next is The Killer in the Concrete. Hopefully soon!**


	11. Killer in the Concrete

**Missing Scene: The Killer in the Concrete**

**XxXxX**

_They sat together in the diner singing quietly to one another. " And there's only one thing for me to do."_

_She sings the next part by herself before finishing the lyrics together. "It's to keep on tryin'. Tryin'."_

"_To get home to you." They smile and laugh together. _

"_Yeah, what about it?" He asks when their laughter subsides._

"_It's a good old song, right?" Her voice is filled with uneasiness._

"_Right." _

She stared into her cup of coffee for a long moment, his eyes boring into the top of her auburn head. When she looked up at him their eyes connected. "Can you take me home. Booth?" He voice seemed suddenly filled with exhaustion and a mix of emotions.

He nodded slowly as he reached for his wallet. "Sure, Bones, no problem."

When he stood she stayed sitting, he waited for her to move but still she sat, looking into her cup. Booth leaned forward, placing his hand under her chin. She looked up at him, her cerulean eyes shocking him with the sadness he found within them. "Come on, Temperance. Let me take you home."

She nodded, letting him take her arm and lead her from the diner. Once outside, he moved his hand to the far side of her waist. Booth could feel his partner leaning into his side. Reluctantly, Booth helped her into the car before making his way to the driver's side. The ride was short and quiet. Booth looked over at his partner several times during the drive only to find her still staring out her window.

When they pulled up in front of her apartment building she unbuckled herself but continued to sit in silence. He turned in his seat to face her, her eyes stayed trained on her fumbling hands. When she spoke her voice was quiet, "Will uh- you come up Booth?"

He nodded and reached for the door handle, she followed suit and soon they were making their way silently into her building and up to her apartment. Booth trailed behind her a few paces as she led the familiar way to her apartment and unlocked the door. Once inside, Booth closed the door behind him and came to stand next to her in the foyer. She stood, looking down at the keys in her hands.

Without warning, her arms flew around his neck, her face buried into the side of it.

He stepped back in surprise, wrapping his arms around his waist to balance himself. "Woah, Bones," he gave a soft chuckle, "it's ok. He'll be back."

She sniffed as she shook her head in the negative. "No, Booth. That's not it." She pulled her head back to look at him in the face. "I thought-" she swallowed a lump in her throat, "thought I'd lost you. I beat that bounty hunter unconscious because I thought she was responsible. All I kept thinking was how I would never hear your voice or have you hand at the small of my back." She swallowed again, suddenly aware of the proximity of their faces.

He kept one hand around her waist while bringing the other to her side of her face. He watched her eyes close as his fingers brushed across her forehead, down her hairline; forcing a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. He brought his hand back up the side of her neck, resting it on her cheek as his thumb caressed her soft skin. When her eyes opened he no longer saw the sadness within them, instead he saw a fire that he didn't recognize. He swallowed, trying to erase the thickness in his throat in order to get his words out. "I thought I'd lost you too." He paused. "Not just today. After what happened in Vegas, I thought then that I'd never hear that familiar way you speak to me and the way you let me put my hand on your back." He swallowed again, nervously. "You told me after, when you had Sully, that I was too late. And I swore to myself that if I ever had another chance I'd-"

He didn't finish. She had cut him off, but not in the way he'd expected. Not with angry words or a slap to the face, and not with her shutting him off behind her walls. Instead, she was standing on her toes, pressing her lips against his, her hands groping at the side of his neck, waiting and begging him to return this affection. As soon as his shock faded and realization cleared his mind, Booth tightened her grip on her waist and brought his right hand up her back and into her hair. Their kiss was pure at first but soon their hands grasped tighter and their lips became more forceful and hungry. He pulled away for her slightly, resting his head against hers. When she looked at him curiously he placed a light, chaste kiss to her swollen lips. His breath was heavy as he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Temperance."

She smiled as her eyes began to shimmer. "I know." Her voice was filled with that 'matter-of-fact' tone of hers.

He laughed heartily, the vibrations of his chest sending a sensation through her body. And without a second thought, Booth brought his lips back down to hers, deciding to himself that the only way to remove the coy look from her face would be to kiss it away.

**XxXxX**

**Hope ya liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
